Sweet dreams, hot chocolate and soap bubbles
by Genesisuc
Summary: Was ist, wenn yuki seine deadline fast verpasst? Oder Shuichi sich mit Tôma anfreunden will? Oder jemand vor ein Auto rennt...


Sweet dreams, hot chocolate and soap bubbles  
  
Dies ist meine allererste Gravi-FanFiction also seid gnädig mit mir, ja? (ganzgroßes BI~HITTEEEE!!!) Über Kommis freue ich mich immer! Pairing: Shuichi x Yuki ( was denn sonst, he?) Warning: Shonenai (Hey, dies ist schließlich eine G.R.A.V.I.T.A.T.I.O.N. FanFic...^^) Disclaimer: Weder Eiri-chan, noch Shuichi-chan, noch die Anderen gehören mir! (gemein, gemein, gemein!!!) Ich mache hiermit kein Geld, sondern tue das alles aus Liebe zu Eiri-chan und Shuichi und weil ich zu doof bin meine kostbare Zeit der Schule zu widmen!  
  
Chapter 1: Yuki and his girlfriend  
  
"Yuukiiiiii!!!!Yuki! Yuki, Yuki, Yukihiiiii!!!!" Shuichi stürmte aufgeregt in Yukis Arbeitszimmer, in dem er einen am Laptop tippenden Yuki vorfand. Dieser hatte bis eben an seinem neuem Buch geschrieben und nun, als Shuichi durch die Tür stürmte, hob er seinen Kopf und sah ihn mit einem Todesblick an. "Baka, was fällt dir ein, mich bei der Arbeit zu stören!!! Raus, oder es setzt was!!" Yuki hatte die ganze Nacht nicht geschlafen, sondern nur an seinem Buch geschrieben. Auch den Morgen und den Mittag über hatte er geradezu einen Schreibmarathon veranstaltet. Warum er sich seit gestern Nachmittag keine Pause gegönnt hatte? Nun es war kaum zu glauben, aber wahr: Yuki Eiri war mit seinem Buch mächtig im Verzug. Er müsste es in drei Tagen fertig haben, um seinen Abgabetermin noch zu schaffen. Das Problem war nur, dass ihm so ungefähr die hälfte fehlte und er auch nicht die leiseste Ahnung hatte, wie es mit seinen Figuren weiter gehen sollte, würde er dieses Kapitel beendet haben. Ob er den Termin vielleicht doch aufschieben sollte? Nein, er würde sich lieber die Zunge abbeißen, als zuzugeben, dass ER etwas nicht schaffte. Es half nichts, er musste die drei Tage ohne Pause durchtippen. Da passte es ihm natürlich ganz und gar nicht, dass ihn diese rücksichtslose Nervensäge wieder mal stören musste. "Yukii, ich hab dir doch lecker Schokopudding gekocht! Und zwar einen sooooooooo großen!" Er breitete die Arme aus, soweit es ihm möglich war. Dabei stieß er versehentlich einige Bücher um, was ihm bei Yuki nicht gerade Pluspunkte einbrachte. Völlig genervt wandte dieser seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder seinem Laptop zu und brummte ärgerlich: "Ich hab keine Zeit für deinen glibberigen Babybrei. Im übrigen hasse ich Schokopudding." "Waaaas? Oh, dann mache ich dir eben einen Vanille..." "Den auch! Ich hasse Pudding! Diese eklige, glibberige, matschige Substanz -buäh- kotzt mich an! Und jetzt RAUS!!!!!!" Shuichi schluckte einige Male, um nicht in Tränen auszubrechen. Er ließ den Kopf hängen und schlurfte leise ins Wohnzimmer. Was hatte er denn jetzt schon wieder falsch gemacht? Er wusste es nicht. Er hatte Yuki doch nur eine Freude machen wollen und war extra ganz früh aufgestanden. Schließlich wollte er Yuki nicht mit irgendeinem Puddingpulver vergiften, sondern hatte sich eigens dafür ein altes Rezept von Oma geholt. Schmecken musste das Zeug auch, er hatte ja gekostet. Aber was nützte ihm das, wenn Yuki nicht bereit war davon zu essen? Er ließ sich aufs Sofa fallen und fing an leise zu weinen. Yuki hatte ihm klar zu verstehen gegeben, dass er seine Ruhe haben wollte. Als seine Schluchzer immer lauter wurden, entschloss er sich, in den Park zu gehen. Von Yuki rausgeschmissen zu werden, war das letzte, was er jetzt wollte.  
  
Yuki hatte weitere endlose Stunden getippt. Er hatte sich nicht einmal Zeit genommen etwas zu essen, den ganzen Tag nicht. Doch so langsam konnte er dies Übelkeit, die er dadurch hatte nicht mehr aushalten. Er wollte etwas essen, überlegte es sich aber dann anders. Er wusste genau: der Kühlschrank war leer. Shuichi war seit heute Mittag verschwunden, also konnte er ihn nicht einkaufen schicken. Und er selber? Klar, er wäre wirklich gerne gegangen, aber das würde doch viel zu viel Zeit in Anspruch nehmen. So beschloss er drei Tage nicht zu schlafen oder zu essen. So lange ihn dieser Baka in Ruhe lassen würde, könnte er alles andere auch durchstehen. Er war so in seine Arbeit vertieft, dass er seine schmerzenden Finger gar nicht war nahm, auch dass seine Augen brannten, merkte er nicht. ,Ich hoffe nur, diese Nervensäge stört mich nicht noch mal. Irgendwann müsste ich ihm ja einen Grund dafür nennen, dass ich nicht esse, schlafe oder sonst was.' Yuki wollte am allerwenigsten vor Shuichi Schwäche zeigen, denn dass er das Manuskript nicht rechtzeitig abliefern konnte, war in seinen Augen sogar eine sehr große Schwäche. Obwohl er selber Romane schrieb, war ihm in diesem Augenblick nicht klar, dass Schwäche zuzugeben, manchmal mehr Mut erforderte, als sie zu verbergen. Als es bereits spät am Abend war, klopfte Shuichi vorsichtig an seiner Tür. Yuki erschrak zutiefst, denn er hatte Shuichi immer noch außer Haus gewähnt. Er fasste sich aber schnell und fuhr ihn durch die Tür hindurch an: "Ich sagte doch, dass ich nicht gestört werden will!" Als Shuichi keinerlei Anstalten machte, an der Tür zu rütteln und zu hämmern und auch nicht wie sonst um Einlass bettelte, wurde Yuki die Sache unheimlich. Er hörte auf zu schreiben und starrte zur Tür. Nach ungefähr fünf Minuten des Schweigens stand er auf und öffnete die Tür. Er fand einen auf der Couch pennenden Shuichi vor und fragte sich, was er denn von ihm gewollt hatte. Vor seiner Tür lag die Antwort: Yuki fand ein Tablett mit Kaffe, Reisbällchen, belegten Brötchen, einer neuen Packung Zigaretten und einer Schüssel Schokopudding. Sogar an Kopfschmerztabletten und Wasser hatte er gedacht! Wider seines Willens musste Yuki auf einmal Lächeln. Wie sein kleiner Wirbelwind sich um ihn kümmerte war rührend! Er hätte wirklich gerne etwas mehr Zeit mit ihm verbracht, aber das war in diesen Tagen leider nicht möglich... Yuki wankte wieder in sein Arbeitszimmer. Nachdem er drei weitere Seiten getippt hatte, beschloss er, seine Augen fünf Minuten zu entspannen. Doch das war ein fataler Fehler...  
  
"Yuki, ist das dein ganzes Buch? Einhundertdreißig Seiten? Oder bist du noch nicht fertig?" Shuichis Stimme drang durch Träume hindurch an Yukis Ohr. "...hmm...? Was...-Shu-Shuichi? Habe ich etwa geschlafen?" Die Decke, die Shuichi gerade um Yukis Schultern gelegt hatte, glitt zu Boden. Er sah mit entsetzten Augen zu Shuichi auf, der schräg hinter ihm auf den Bildschirm starrte. Es hatte ihm alles nichts gebracht. Nun war er doch eingeschlafen und hatte wertvolle Zeit verpennt. Zu allem Überfluss hatte Shuichi auch noch mitgekriegt, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Jetzt musste er ihm wohl oder übel eine Erklärung abgeben. Was das für Yuki bedeutete konnte Shuichi wohl nicht verstehen. Es hieß für ihn noch mehr Schwäche preiszugeben und somit Verletzlichkeit zu zeigen. Und für so was war Yuki einfach nicht geschaffen. Gerade vor Shuichi wollte er stark sein. Er erklärte Shuichi die ganze Sache in kurzen, abwertenden Worten und bat ihn, ihn nicht zu stören. Shuichi, der nun den Grund kannte, warum sein Liebster ihn so ignoriert hatte, tat wie ihm geheißen. Er war die nächsten Tage über erstaunlich ruhig, ging oft (leise) außer Haus und hielt die Wohnung doppelt so gut in Schach. Aber jedes mal, wenn es Zeit zum Essen war, musste er Yuki einmal stören. Er stellte das Tablett schweigend auf Yukis Schreibtisch, gab ihm einen Kuss und verschwand. Es war seine liebste Zeit und er freute sich immer wahnsinnig darauf, sah er doch seinen Yuki nur an diesen Anlässen. Er war natürlich immer darauf bedacht, Yuki etwas abwechslungsreiches zu servieren und litt abends Todesqualen, wenn er daran dachte, dass sein Geliebter jetzt wieder eine schlaflose Nacht vor sich hatte. Als Yuki dann nach dieser schrecklichen Zeit sein verfluchtes Manuskript abgegeben hatte und er todmüde in sein Bett fallen wollte, um endlich seinen wohlverdienten Schlaf zu genießen, fiel ihm Shuichi um den Hals. "Yuuukiiiiiiiii!!! Mach das nie wieder, hörst du? Niiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeemals wieder!!!!!!! Du wirst gaaaaaanz krank! Das will ich nicht!!" So plärrte Shuichi und war wieder ganz er selbst. Er hatte sich die größten Sorgen um seinen Yuki gemacht und wollte sich nicht mehr von ihm trennen. Der junge Mann sah auch ein, dass er Shuichi mitnehmen musste, wenn er an diesem Tag noch ins Bett kommen wollte. Er hielt ihm den Mund zu und schleifte ihn ins Schlafzimmer. "Baka, ich kann schon selber auf mich aufpassen." Mehr brachte er nicht heraus, denn ein überlanges Gähnen machte sich breit. Als er dann endlich im Bett lag und sich die Decke geschnappt hatte, starrte Shuichi ihn ungläubig an. "Ich...ich darf mit...? Ich darf heute bei dir schlafen?" Eiri brachte nur noch ein halbwaches, aber zufriedenes Knurren heraus und segelte schon ins Land der Träume. Der junge Sänger kuschelte sich glücklich an ihn an. Dass er bei seinem Yuki schlafen konnte, war ihm mehr wert, als ein Sechser im Lotto. Er schlief dann auch glücklich an der Seite seines Geliebten ein.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen wachte Shuichi früh auf. Er hatte keine Lust aufzustehen, schon gar nicht, als er in das Gesicht seines Yuki sah. Er sah so friedlich aus, wie er da schlief, auf seinem Gesicht ein entspanntes Lächeln, während sich sein Oberkörper langsam hob und senkte. Auch über Shuichis Gesicht huschte ein Lächeln -eher ein Grinsen- und er strich leicht das Haar aus Eiris Stirn. Dann sprang er aus dem Bett und verschwand singend im Bad. Er machte sich Frühstück und aus Gewohnheit für den Blonden ein Tablett zurecht und stellte es ihm leise ans Bett. Der Autor schlief immer noch tief und fest. Als es dann gegen Mittag war, konnte der Säger es nicht mehr aushalten. Er stürmte zu Yuki ins Schlafzimmer, sprang aufs Bett und landete im Sitzen auf ihm. Dieser musste wohl einen übergesunden Schlaf haben, denn er wachte dabei nicht auf, zumindest schien es so. Auch Shuichis wohlgestimmte 'Yukischreie' konnten ihn nicht dazu bringen, sich zu bewegen. Als der Junge 10 Minuten auf dem Älteren gesessen hatte, wurde es ihm zu bunt. Er beugte sich zu ihm runter, um zu prüfen, ob dieser auch wirklich schlief. Irgendwann wurde ihm gewahr, wie nahe er Yuki jetzt war. Sein Herzschlag drohte ihm auszusetzen. Langsam schloss er seine Augen und kam Eiri immer näher. Er stützte sich mit seinen Händen neben dem Kopf des jungen Mannes auf und legte seine Lippen auf Yukis. Er verharrte in diesem zärtlichen Kuss und flüsterte dabei leise: "Wach auf Dornröschen..." Doch da spürte er plötzlich, wie jemand die Hand an seine Hüfte legte. Shuichi öffnete ein Auge und sah in die sich langsam öffnenden Augen des Schriftstellers. Dieser schien jetzt auch endlich wach zu werden, nachdem der Vokalist ihn so überrumpelt hatte. Er erwiderte dessen Kuss, der langsam leidenschaftlicher wurde und fuhr mit seinen Händen an Shuichis Körper entlang, von den Hüften bis zum Hals. Seine Arme hatte er um den Hals des Jüngeren gelegt, nur um dann die Hände gegen dessen Brust zu stemmen und mitsamt ihm einmal herumzurollen. Nun lag der Wirbelwind auf dem Rücken. Er hatte seine Hände über seinen Kopf gelegt, welche von Yukis sanft ins Kissen gedrückt wurden. Die Zunge des Älteren umspielte die von Shuichi und seine linke Hand ließ er unter das T-Shirt des Selbigen wandern. Gerade war er dabei, Shuichis Hals zu küssen, als von der Küche her ein schreckliches Klingeln zu hören war. Eiri sah entsetzt in das Gesicht des Kleinen, als dieser sich erschrocken aufrichtete. "DER BRATEN!!! Yuki, es tut mir ja soooooooo leid!!!" sprachs und verschwand. Shuichi ließ einen völlig perplexen blonden Schriftsteller im Schlafzimmer zurück. Das mittlerweile aufgeknüpfte Oberteil seines Schlafanzuges rutschte auf seiner rechten Schulter herunter. *_*y  
  
Yuki sah auf seine Uhr. Es war jetzt schon nach eins und Shuichi war immer noch nicht zu Hause. Die Bandprobe musste doch schon längst vorbei sein. Ob ihm etwas passiert war? Der Kleine zog Ärger ja an, wie sonst nichts. Aber irgendwie konnte er sich doch bis jetzt immer rauswinden... Nach einer weiteren Stunde hielt er es dann nicht mehr aus. Er fuhr ins Studio und es war tatsächlich noch offen. Er wollte zu Shuichi, aber man sagte ihm, der wäre schon lange weg. Also wollte er zu Tôma. Da der Fahrstuhl kaputt war, quälte er sich die endlosen Treppen hoch. Doch was musste unser renommierter Schriftsteller feststellen? Tôma war schon seit Stunden nach Hause gegangen -und er hatte Shuichi bei sich!!! Das rief bei Yuki eher gemischte Gefühle hervor. Was zur Hölle wollte Shuichi denn von Tôma? Eine rasende Eifersucht machte sich bei Eiri bemerkbar, was er selbst kaum glauben konnte. Es hatte ihn ja schon immer gereicht, dass Tôma so an ihm gehangen und gezerrt hatte. Dann kam Shuichi und jetzt? Jetzt machten beide Kletten gemeinsame Sache und ließen ihn allein? Ob da was am Laufen war? Der junge Mann stieg - bebend vor Zorn - sämtliche Treppen wieder hinab. Als er nach Hause kam - was ( oder besser wer) erwartete ihn da wohl? ^^ Shuichi natürlich! Er saß wartend auf der Couch und starrte zu der sich öffnenden Tür. "Yuuukiii! Wo warst du denn? Es ist 2:30 Uhr. Du hast doch morgen früh ein Interview!!!" Damit sprang er wie immer auf den Älteren zu und hüpfte in (auf) seine Arme, schlang die seinen um den Hals des Schriftstellers und kommandierte: "Los! Trag mich ins Schlafzimmer!" Der Blonde schloss schweigend mit dem Fuß die Tür und ging mit dem Sänger auf dem Arm ins Wohnzimmer. Dort ließ er dann den Kleinen achtlos auf das Sofa fallen und knallte die Tür hinter sich zu. "Na toll", dachte sich Shuichi.  
  
Als Yuki am nächsten Morgen aufwachte war Shuichi nicht da. Er genoss schweigend die Stille um sich herum, während er frühstückte, musste aber bald feststellen, dass ihm Shuichis allseits bekannter "Morgenterror" fehlte. Auch wenn er das nie zugegeben hätte, vermisste er das alles. Bei seinem Interview beantwortete er die Fragen nur halbherzig, da er ja kaum richtig zuhörte. Am frühen Mittag kam er nach Hause. Genervt schloss er die Tür auf. "He Baka! Tadaima!" Das übliche "Okaeri Yuki-chaaan!!!" blieb aus. Auch schlief kein Magentaschopf auf dem Sofa. Irgendwie fand Eiri die Sache verdächtig. Nachdem Shuichi nicht zu Hause war, entschloss sich der Erfolgsautor, essen zu gehen. Er saß gerade im Restaurant und bestellte seine Kroketten, als er draußen vor dem Fenster zwei ihm bekannte Personen sah. Es waren Shuichi und Tôma, die in gemeinsamen Einvernehmen, lachend durch die Stadt schlenderten. Yuki sah wieder rot. Nachdem er zügig aufgegessen hatte und bezahlt hatte (wobei er natürlich seine Vornehmheit bewahrte ), ging er schleunigst zum Auto und fuhr nach Hause. Ungeduldig saß er auf der Couch, bereit jeden Tôma, der es jetzt wagte diese Wohnung zu betreten, zu erschlagen. Nun kam Shuichi aber, was für Tômas Gesundheit auch besser war, allein durch die Tür. Sichtlich fröhlich summte er "Spicy Marmelade" vor sich hin und strahlte über das ganze Gesicht. Als er dann in Yukis grimmiges Gesicht sah, stockte er leicht (Was? Yukis Gesicht kann noch grimmiger schauen?^^). Eiri stand auf und ging langsam auf ihn zu. "Du bist echt übergeschnappt! Weißt du eigentlich wie bescheuert das aussieht, wenn du und Tôma zusammen seid?! Ihr seid zwei Kerle, verdammt!" "A-aber Yuki. " "Nix aber Yuki! Ich hab genug von dir! Du bist nervig, überdreht und lenkst mich von meiner Arbeit ab! Aber das Schlimmste: Du bist ein ER! Ein ER, der sich wie ein total bescheuertes, hirnloses Mädchen benimmt! Und dabei bist du noch nicht einmal besonders gut!" Diese Worte trafen Shuichi wie ein Blitz. Nachdem er einige Sekunden mit seinen Tränen gekämpft hatte, stürzte er weinend aus der Wohnung. Mit Sturzbachtränen auf den Wangen lief der Sänger in Richtung Park. "Wie konnte Yuki nur so etwas sagen?" Er wusste es nicht. Er wusste nur, dass er irgendetwas unternehmen musste.  
  
Nachdenklich sah Shuichi in den Spiegel vor sich und strich sich leicht durch die Haare. Es konnte doch nicht sein, dass Yuki ihn wirklich so über hatte?! Es lag also daran, dass er ein Junge war. Warum war er denn kein Madchen? Nichts wünschte er sich in diesem Moment mehr, als ein Mädchen zu sein. Das Aussehen hatte er ja fast dazu. Mit ein paar Handgriffen war sicher einiges zu erreichen.... Als er zu Hause (bei seinen Eltern) war (er hatte noch immer einen Schlüssel), war niemand da. Er schlich sich in Maikos Zimmer und "lieh" sich ein paar Sachen aus. Dann verschwand er ins Bad. Nach etwa einer Stunde verließ eine formvollendete - leicht schlaksige - Schönheit das Bad. "Sie" hatte einen kurzen Rock an, eine hübsche Bluse, welche ihre "Körperrundungen" gut betonte, trug hohe Schuhe und war sehr hübsch geschminkt. Langsam steuerte die Schönheit auf das Wohnzimmer zu, wo sie in ihren Terminplaner schaute. "Hm...um 5 Uhr hat Yuki ein Interview... dann sitzt er für gewöhnlich bis um 10 Uhr im Café..." Damit machte sich - wie man jetzt identifizieren konnte - Shuichi auf den Weg, nicht ohne mehrere Male umzuknicken. Als sich Yuki dann tatsächlich auf den Weg zum Café machte, stieß er plötzlich eben mit eben jener "jungen Frau" zusammen. Dabei fiel Shuichi natürlich "ganz aus Versehen" ziemlich unglücklich. Eiri half (wie er annahm ihr) - Shuichi auf. "Oh...Gomen. Haben Sie sich etwas getan?" Der Blonde war sichtlich besorgt. Er sah in ihre - Shuichis - Augen und musste stocken. Irgendwie kamen ihm diese einmaligen Augen bekannt vor... Er musste in sich hinein lachen. "Nein, nein * StimmeVerstell*! Alles in Ordnung... * Puppy Dog Eyes mach *" Also dieser Blick... den kenne ich doch irgendwoher... Shuichis Liebesstrahlen schienen ihre Wirkung nicht verfehlt zu haben. Denn seine Geliebter lud ihn -wenn auch eher um den Zusammenprall wieder gut zu machen - zum Kaffee ein. Natürlich nahm der junge Sänger dankend an. Als Shuichi dann auch noch seinen allseits bekannten Kaffeeweißer benutze , fiel es Yuki auf. Skeptisch beobachtete er ihn. Nachdem der Crossdresser sich abgemüht hatte, nicht erkannt zu werden, gingen die Beiden noch ein Stück. Der junge Blonde unterhielt sich scheinbar blendend mit seiner "weiblichen" Begleitung. Er hatte sogar die leichte Andeutung eines Lächelns auf den Lippen. Nun, da sie vor Yukis Wohnung standen, sah Eiri den Jüngeren mit fragendem Blick an. Ein überlegenes Grinsen konnte sich der Blonde mit viel Mühe verkneifen. "Würden Sie noch einen Augenblick mit hinauf kommen?" * ganz ernst sei *. Shuichi war eigentlich enttäuscht. Sein Yuki bat irgendeine fremde Frau, die er gerade erst getroffen hatte, zu sich in die Wohnung? Als der Betroffene ihm auch noch leicht über die Wange strich, schloss er traurig seine Augen, damit dieser nicht die Enttäuschung daraus lesen konnte. Willenlos folgte der Magentaschopf dem Älteren. Als er einmal auf die Toilette musste, dachte er nicht daran, dass er ja eigentlich nach dem Weg fragen müsste. Und wie der Junge wieder zurück kam, hatte Yuki bereits Tee und für sich Kaffee gebrüht. Sie saßen auf dem Sofa und unterhielten sich über scheinbar nebensächliche Dinge. Plötzlich nahm der Schriftsteller die Hand der vermeintlich jungen Dame und küsste sie. Shuichi war schockiert, so selten wie Yuki ihn geküsst hatte, umso schneller kam er bei einer fremden Frau zur Sache. Obgleich der Kuss nicht ihm selber zu gelten schien, ließ Shuichi es doch zu, denn jeder Kuss von seinem Yuki war ihm ein Heiligtum. Plötzlich brach Yuki ab. Er sah Shuichi an und begann hämisch zu grinsen. "Jetzt sag mir doch mal eins: Warum zum Teufel hast du Penner dich angezogen, wie eine Transe?!" Shuichi erstarrte. Yuki hatte es gewusst? Die ganze zeit? Und dann hatte er...? Die ganze Zeit hatte er mit ihm gespielt, sich über ihn lustig gemacht?! Das ging zu weit! Das konnte er nicht mit ihm machen. Er ließ sich ja viel gefallen, aber das verletzte ihn zu sehr. Der junge Sänger kämpfte mit seinen Tränen. Langsam erhob er sich und baute sich vor dem Blonden auf. Das Grinsen, welches dieser bis eben auf den Lippen hatte, verlor sich. "Was?"  
  
* KLATSCH *  
  
Shuichis Hand hinterließ eine glühende Spur auf Yukis Gesicht. Dann rannte er tränenüberströmt aus dem Appartement. Auf der Treppe (Fahrstuhl brauch ewig bis er da ist) kam er mehrere Male ins Stolpern. Unten angekommen brach er weinend zusammen. Als er leidmütig die Wand runterrutschte, kam der junge Schriftsteller in großen Sätzen heran. Shuichi drehte sich bekümmert weg. Yuki nahm seine Hand... Die blauvioletten Augen des Jungen sahen zu ihm auf. Da wurde ihm die Perücke langsam vom Kopf genommen. Sanft strich der Blonde ihm durch das Magentahaar. Ein Lächeln umspielte seinen Mund. "Gomen...", meinte er immer noch lächelnd. Shuichi war sprachlos. Yuki hatte gelächelt, er hatte für IHN gelächelt! Er konnte es nicht fassen. Sogar entschuldigt hatte er sich! Wieder traten Tränen in die Augen des Jungen. Eiri hatte sich zu ihm hinunter gebeugt und nahm ihn nun in seine Arme. Der Ältere küsste ihm die Tränen von den Wangen. Shuichi begann zu Schluchzen und lehnte seinen Kopf an Yukis Brust. Dieser hob nun den Kleineren auf die Arme und trug ihn die Treppen wieder hoch. Erschöpft ließ er ihn auf dem überdimensionalen Sofa ab. Lange schaute der Romanautor in das verheulte Gesicht des Jüngeren, der nach einer Weile aufsprang und ins Bad verschwand. Nach einer ganzen Zeit öffnete sich die Tür und Shuichi huschte auf leisen Pfoten in seiner Neko- Form aus dem Raum. Schon wurde er von einem Pokerface zu sich gerufen. Kleinlaut kauerte sich Shuichi neben Yuki auf das Sofa und sah ihn ängstlich an. Der Autor gab dem Neko einen kleinen Schubs, so dass die kleine Mutation jetzt mit dem Bauch nach unten auf dem Schoß des Schriftstellers lag. Dieser kraulte ihm den Rücken, sodass er kurz darauf begann zu schnurren.  
  
Der weiteren Erklärung bedurfte es keiner Worte. Shuichi ließ sich bereitwillig von Yuki den Rücken kraueln, denn das war seine Art sich zu entschuldigen. Auch den restlichen Tag bekam Shuichi ungewöhnlich viel Aufmerksamkeit. Der Blonde musste wohl ein sehr schlechtes Gewissen haben. Er vernachlässigte sogar seine Arbeit und rührte sein Labtop nicht mehr an. Als er so dabei war, sich Kaffee zu machen, trat der Sänger leise von hinten an ihn heran und umarmte ihn zärtlich. Der Schriftsteller lächelte ins Nichts. Dabei bedachte er nicht, dass sich vor ihm der Küchenschrank befand und Shuichi so sein Gesicht in der Glastür sehen konnte. Dieser stutzte. Yuki hatte sich weggedreht und lächelte? Ob er das öfter machte? Der Sache wollte Shuichi nachgehen. Aber den Gedanken verdrängte er bald wieder. Er genoss jetzt lieber die Umarmung. Eiri stellte derweil den Kaffee ab. Er hielt die Hände des Songschreibers, die dieser um des Blonden Taille geschlungen hatte, fest und zog ihn zurück zum Sofa. Jetzt strich er Shuichi einige Strähnen aus dem Gesicht. Dieser konnte diese Stille nicht mehr aushalten. Er zog Yukis Mundwinkel nach oben. "Smilu, Smilu!" Der Schriftsteller sah ihn perplex an. * Sweatdrop * Jetzt ließen die Hände des Sängers jene Mundwinkel los und strichen langsam über die Wangen. Augenblicklich bekam der Romanautor einen Schubs und befand sich kurz darauf in Shuichis Armen. Etwas widerwillig blieb er dort liegen und schlief nach wenigen Augenblicken ein.  
  
TBC...  
  
Na, wie war es?? Ich fand es gut. Hach, mein armer Yuki! Ich glaube, wenn ich so weiterschreibe, wird mir am Ende noch sterben, an dem ganzen Stress, den er bei mir hat... Aber Shuichi weiß das sicher zu verhindern..^^ Kommis nicht vergessen!!! 


End file.
